1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for connecting a network using Symmetric High Bit Rate Digital Subscriber Loop (G.SHDSL) as a transmission standard to customer premises equipment (CPE).
2. Background
A common method for connecting to a network from a residence or small/midsize business is to provide a device that enables broadband signals to travel over existing phone lines using a technology known as Digital Subscriber Loop (DSL). A typical DSL connection transmits data over a two or four-wire connection. The most common form of DSL is Asymmetric DSL (ADSL), which provides more bandwidth for data transfer in the downstream (to the customer) direction than in the upstream (to the network) direction. Digital Signal level 1 (DS-1) is a transmission standard often used over High Bit Rate Digital Subscriber Loop (HDSL) connections. DS-1 generally provides a symmetric signal transmission at an optimized data rate of 1.544 million bits per second (Mbps). Current broadband connections typically provide data services, such as analog voice service or Frame Relay service, over the DS-1 connection.
Symmetric High Bit Rate Digital Subscriber Loop (G.SHDSL) is an international transmission standard for Symmetric High Bit Rate Digital Subscriber Loop services. G.SHDSL provides a symmetrical connection to a user, the connection thus having the same bandwidth in both the upstream (to the network) and downstream (to the customer) directions. G.SHDSL may be used over a dry copper pair loop. A dry loop is a connection without any applied voltage or amperage and characterized by not carrying a supervisory signal over it, such as a dial tone indicating the state of the connection. G.SHDSL is often targeted for use in providing services to small and midsize companies and generally offers higher data rates than common DSL services.
Currently, access devices that terminate a G.SHDSL connection are capable of transferring data between the CPE and the network. Beyond that, the access device has little or no operative interaction with the network. An access device with increased capabilities to interact with the network would increase the effectiveness of the network connection. The present disclosure provides an access device capable of adapting a DS-1 connection to customer premise equipment (CPE) to a G.SHDSL network connection.